I'm An Avenger
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Attempted humor and parody.The reason he became an avenger.something Sasuke-centric with Sakura, Naruto,Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kiba, Hinata,Shino,Kakashi and lets not forget Akamaru. Do you like quotes, btw?


Zephyr : Well, After reading manga chapters 397 and 398, I was like "to hell with revenge" So in this fic, Sasuke doesn't want revenge at first and then sorta changes his mind.

It's an attempted humor.something like a parody. hope you like it. It has a simple Sasuke and talkative Naruto.

* * *

**I'm an avenger**

Word had gotten around that Uchiha Sasuke was leaving Konoha to get avenge his clan. Avenge as in going to train with Orochimaru, then search for Uchiha Itachi and kill him.

But Sasuke had no such idea.

It was merely a rumor.

He was happy being a part of Team 7, training with Naruto, going on missions with his team, using chidori on his best friend…er...well strike off the last one.

He hoped this life would last forever.

The point was, for now, Sasuke didn't think about revenge at all till the rumor spread.

* * *

When Sakura had heard the rumor, she barged into his apartment early in the morning. Sakura had gone on and on about something. Sasuke's brain was slow on the intake in the morning. _An important note: Uchiha Sasuke isn't a morning person._ So Sasuke simply nodded hoping that she'll shut up.

But _no_, Sakura had gone all "thank you thank you" and kissed him. The kiss woke Sasuke up and he saw Sakura leaving. Finally his brain understood that Sakura was asking him to stay and not leave Konoha.

_But why would he be leaving? For a mission?_

* * *

Ino heard that _her_ rival had kissed _her_ crush and asked him to stay in Konoha. So, to make sure Sasuke wouldn't say, "_I'm staying in Konoha all because of Sakura_", she sent most of the flowers in her shop to Sasuke's apartment.

_Another important note: Uchiha Sasuke is allergic to flowers._

Sasuke, on receiving the flowers, held them away and read the tag attached to it. "Sasuke-kun, don't go after Itachi-san. Stay in Konoha with me – Ino."

Sasuke put two and two together. Sakura and Ino thought he was leaving Konoha to kill Itachi? Well, with his skills right now, he is no match for his brother.

Unable to stand the flowery smell in his apartment, he decided to explain later to the two girls that he won't be leaving. He went to Naruto's apartment. Atleast Naruto's didn't smell flowers. It'll probably have a ramen smell. Heh, better than flowers.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, "Dobe, Let me in!"

Naruto opened the door and pulled Sasuke in. Sasuke raised a brow at his gesture. Naruto didn't reply and had put on a serious expression, apparently thinking. Nuh-huh, Naruto plus thinking only equals trouble.

Sasuke took a seat on the couch and Naruto took a deep breath and started talking, "Way back, I used to hate you... But once I got used to being with you I realized you're really a lot of fun... to be around...your the person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence. You're my friend... and you represent bonds that I waited so long to receive, so that's why... still that's not much reason... no if it means facing someone like Orochimaru... If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death. If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death, and if my eyes get ripped out I'll just curse him to death. Even if it means getting torn into pieces, I'm not going to let you go to Orochimaru…"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto was giving a speech? He was never good at it back in the ninja academy!! "Dobe...Shut up. I'm not" he was cut off by Naruto

"Sasuke, I always knew you were alone. In the beginning I was glad because I thought you were like me – " when Naruto paused from his talk, he noticed that Sasuke was nowhere in his apartment. Naruto wondered when he slipped out and then shrugged and went to eat his ramen. He had done his part in keeping Sasuke home.

_Yet another important note : Uchiha Sasuke is not a good listener._

* * *

What the hell was wrong with the people?

Why do they all assume he was ready to pack up and leave any minute?!

A very miffed Sasuke left Naruto apartment and walked to…well, nowhere in particular. He spotted one of his one classmates and went over him to vent his anger. Shikamaru was lying on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Shikamaru" he greeted sitting next to the lazy chuunin

The said lazy chuunin found it too troublesome to greet the Uchiha.

"Shikamaru!"

Irritated being disturbed from cloud watching, "What, Sasuke?"

"You are considered a genius, aren't you?" Sasuke asked tentatively. "Help me out here!"

"You are considered the number one rookie in our year. Go figure yourself" said the lazy chuunin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, Ino, Sakura and Naruto think I'm leaving Konoha…after my brother and to Orochimaru for power. You know why?"

"Sure. There was a rumor Ino was telling me about. People think you are power-crazy and have too much pride that you will avenge your clan and wont rest till then. Whoa, what a troublesome guy you are." Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Stupid rumor" said Sasuke getting up, "I'll go put an end to it" Shikamaru's speech made him think though. If Shika was right about his attitude, _why was he here? Shouldn't he be training with Orochimaru?What happened to his pride?Screw logic._

"Oh and Sasuke." Shikamaru called out, "_Revenge is basically over dramatized anger... Such a waste of energy_...Don't do it"

"Shikamaru!! I just told you that rumor isn't true." Sasuke was getting pissed off…Wont people ever listen to him?

"I know, Sasuke. Women are so troublesome. Ino told me if I ever see you, I should give you an advice."

* * *

Sasuke heard familiar barks.

Akamaru.

Sasuke liked Akamaru. He used to feed him sometimes. Turning around, he saw Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino.

"Akamaru says don't leave Konoha" Kiba translated and Akamaru barked again.

"S-Sasuke-kun, S-Sakura-chan and N-N-Naruto-K-kun would feel bad if you leave." Hinata said in her "Hinata stuttering tone"

Shino nodded and said, "Sasuke-san, _You cannot get ahead while you are getting even_."

"I'll remember that" Sasuke said getting away from them.

* * *

This point was when Sasuke decided that the whole village was nuts and didn't listen to what he had to say. Well, usually he never said anything, maybe that's what the reason was. But still, Sasuke felt pissed off.

He went to the hokage.

Tsunada-sama said, "_Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned_"

"What?" Sasuke asked… what in the world was the woman talking about. Shika was right. Women are troublesome and _weird._

"Ah nothing something _Charlotte Bronte_ said." The hokage said and grudgingly went back to paperwork, dismissing Sasuke.

The village and its Hokage seems to have lost it. Why in the world would he want to know some Bronte woman said about revenge? Okay, the rumor strikes again.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke was greeted by his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Sasuke-kun, I thought I'd drop by to say a German proverb"

"Does it have anything to do with revenge?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"Hai hai… _Revenge converts a little right into a great wrong_. And also remember _Live well. It is the greatest revenge_. You brother would be annoyed to see you living happily."

* * *

Okay that was the last straw…he had enough.

Did he ever say he was happy being a part of Team 7?

Did he ever say he hoped this life would last forever?

Maybe he did…but not anymore!!Now he wished that his brother had finished off the whole village before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Uchiha Sasuke was considered a "Missing nin" and so Uchiha Sasuke's revenge began.

When asked by Orochimaru how and why Sasuke was joining him, Sasuke shrugged and said "I had nothing better to do." Who wants to go through another day listening to corny dialogues, proverbs and quotes?

_Another important note: Uchiha Sasuke did not like quotes._

**END**

* * *

Well, that was weird. Anyway..Shino, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru are saying some proverbs and quotes I read based on revenge. I typed them in italics. I have to admit it is weird..oh well, I wrote it anyway.

Review? Please?


End file.
